Uke Hunter
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: Akatsuki sudah bergerak, begitu juga dengan para penjaga. Tim Hebi tampaknya juga tertarik. Siapakah yang akan menang? Penjaga? Akatsuki? Tim Hebi? Tim Kitsune? Atau...? Happy Birthday Naruto... maaf telat... selamat menikmati my simple fict...


Uke hunter

Disclaimed: masashi kishimoto

Pair: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, Itakyuu, and another pair on this fict

Rated : T

Genre : Crime and romance, drama

Summary: Akatsuki sudah bergerak, begitu juga dengan para penjaga. Tim Hebi tampaknya juga tertarik. Siapakah yang akan menang? Penjaga? Akatsuki? Tim Hebi? Tim Kitsune? Atau...?

Warning : this story is full yaoi, EYD hancur, tidak bagus, penjelasan yang aneh, sedikit, dan sulit dimengerti juga dibuat oleh seorang author yang masih belajar membuat fict yang bermutu untuk para readers.

Semoga dinikmati cerita singkat ini minna...

.

.

Angin menderu keras, titik air yang turun tanpa henti diikuti dengan petir yang saling bersahutan. Di tengah hutan yang rimbun dengan pohon, tersembunyilah sebuah mansion. Mansion itu mempunyai cat berwarna putih gading dengan lumut yang tumbuh subur di dindingnya. Sulur bunga anggrek tumbuh di setiap sisi tembok mansion itu, menjalar naik sampai atap. Sekilas menciptakan sebuah dinding yang begitu menawan. Namun, tidak seperti mansion lain yang menawan dan terkesan mewah dengan penjaga dan pelayan yang berlalu lalang, mansion ini lebih berkesan sunyi dan mati. Di sepanjang pandangan mata, tidak ada satupun aktivitas di mansion tersebut. Lorong panjang nan suram tanpa penghuni menyambut kita ketika masuk ke dalamnya. Mansion itu mempunyai banyak ruangan yang ditutupi oleh sebuah pintu dengan lukisan berbeda di setiap pintu tersebut. Bau anyir tercium sangat pekat dari arah pintu-pintu itu. Entah apa yang sudah terjadi di dalam sana, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya dengan pasti.

Di lantai 4, terdengar derap kaki melangkah cepat. Dari kejauhan, terlihat 2 orang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Tidak ada yang mengetahui pasti siapa mereka, wajah mereka, ataupun jenis kelamin mereka, karena topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka sukses menutupi identitas mereka. Mereka memakai topeng bermotive hewan, berpakaian warna hitam dan rompi abu-abu. Pembatas lengan dan sarung tangan. Di punggung mereka tersampir sebuah senapan berjenis AK-47 dan _hand gun_ di pinggang mereka.

Mereka berjalan selama beberapa menit tanpa berbicara ataupun melirik partner di sampingnya. Berjalan melewati pintu-pintu lorong gelap itu tanpa ada rasa takut di hatinya. Sampai pada akhirnya langkah mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dengan lukisan burung yang sedang mengepakkan sayapnya. Tatapan mata burung itu tajam. Dengan bulu yang berwarna merah keemasan. Seakan-akan mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa ialah _phoenix_, burung teranggun dan terkuat yang pernah mereka lihat.

Tok.. Tok..

Seseorang diantara mereka itu segera mengetuk pintu. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka dengan suara derak yang mengalun keras di antara teriakan petir di luar sana. Suasana di ruangan itu tidaklah jauh berbeda dengan lorong itu. kelam, hitam dan sepi. Di sana hanya terdapat sebuah meja dengan 2 kursi reot untuk tamu, kertas berserakan dimana-dimana, gorden yang koyak dengan bercak-bercak merah, lantai yang berdebu dan langit-langit rumah yang meneteskan air hujan. Ruangan itu hanya diterangi sebuah lilin yang panjangnya kurang dari sejengkal. Memperlihatkan siluet seseorang laki-laki tegap yang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Tampaknya ia sangat menikmati pemandangan hutan yang diguyur hujan melalui jendela yang sudah hampir retak. Seulas senyum samar-samar tercetak di bibir kaku laki-laki itu ketika mendengar suara derak pintunya terbuka.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Kid" ucapnya dengan suara parau sembari menyeringai di balik jubahnya.

"Hn" balas seseorang diantara mereka. Tangannya ia silangkan di depan dadanya. Topeng hewan bermotif anjing yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat siapa saja tidak akan mengetahui ekspresi apa yang dikeluarkannya saat ini. Yang diketahui saat ini hanyalah rambutnya yang coklat jabrik, mata yang hitam kecoklatan dan berkulit tan.

"Begitukah caramu menjawab pertanyaan ketuamu, huh" hardik laki-laki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, sehingga dapat terlihat wajahnya yang penuh tindikan dan matanya yang hitam pekat. Tidak seperti mereka berdua, ia tidak memakai topeng. Hanya saja ia memakai jubah yang sama dengan mereka berdua.

"Kami tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk meladeni pertanyaan anehmu itu, _phoenix_" sela seorang lagi diantara mereka. Berbeda dengan partnernya, ia memakai topeng bermotif putih polos dengan warna orange menyerupai kumis. Rambutnya merah orange panjang, berkulit lebih putih dibandingkan dengan partnernya.

"Ah, Kitsune. Kau terlalu _to the point. _Seperti biasa" desah laki-laki yang dipanggil _phoenix. _Mata hitam kelamnya memandang seorang lagi, tepatnya di samping Kitsune. "Benarkan, Kiba"

"Berisik. Cepat katakan apa misi kami selanjutnya" jawab Kitsune jengah. Kiba melirik sekilas Kitsune sebelum matanya menatap tajam _phoenix_. Menandakan kalau ia sama jengahnya dengan sang partner.

"Baiklah. Kalian memang pasangan yang serasi. Sama-sama tidak bisa diajak bermain" gerutu laki-laki itu tampak kesal sedangkan kedua obyek kekesalan itu mendesah pelan, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap aneh ketuanya tersebut. "Dasar aneh, begitulah pikiran mereka saat ini.

Masih dengan menggerutu, ia merogoh kantongnya untuk mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna coklat tua dan memberikannya ke tangan Kitsune. "Kali ini tugas kalian mudah. Kalian hanya..."

BRAK..

Hening

Krik.. krik.. krik.. #suara jangkrik si author yang belum dikasih makan (?)

_Phoenix _mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Masih belum ter-connect peristiwa apa yang sudah terjadi di depannya. Ahh, ia baru mengingat sesuatu. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia memberikan amplop misi ke mereka (baca: Kiba dan Kitsune) dan detik setelahnya mereka menghilang tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Dasar, tidak bisakah kalian memberikanku ucapan terimakasih atau semacamnya. Aku kesepian" desah phoenix mulai masuk dalam mode galau tingkat lantai 3 (?) lalu pundung di pojok ruangan sambil mainin jangkrik milik si author. #di tendang readers

.

.

Pulau Kuto

Dor... Dor... Dor...

"Berhenti kalian, Brengsek!"

"Arghhhhh"

"Brengsek kalian"

Terdengar teriakan kemarahan, kekesalan, dan terkejut saling sahut menyahut. Membuat suasana malam yang hening menjadi gaduh seketika. Dari arah kejauhan, terlihat dua siluet manusia berlari dengan lihainya, meloncat diantara dahan pohon rimbun seakan-akan tubuh mereka terbuat dari kapas. Sehingga membuat puluhan penjaga yang mengejarnya harus berteriak kesal dan berhenti karena lelah yang mendera tubuh mereka.

"Hahahahahaha" tawanya melengking keras, menembus kesunyian malam, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merinding disco. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang berlari dibelakangnya. Meskipun ia sering mendengarnya, namun tetap saja tawa itu mampu membuat bulu tengkuknya berdiri. "Berisik, Kyubi!" protes pemuda itu tidak kesal, kalau rencana yang sudah direncanakan tidak berjalan lancar. Bahkan bisa dikatakan melenceng 180 derajat dari rencana.

Sebenarnya, rencana awal yang sudah ditetapkan oleh mereka (baca : Kyubi dan Kiba) adalah menyusup ke gedung itu dan mencuri, selesai. Mudah bukan?, bahkan ia sendiri juga bisa melakukannya. Hanya saja, salahkan Kyubi yang dari awal mungkin sudah berencana untuk melakukan hal ini. Ck, atau ia sedang ingin mencoba alat terbaru miliknya. Siapa tau bukan?

"Peringatkan saya untuk tidak mengiyakan ajakan Kyubi lain kali" begitulah pesan sakral Kiba untuk sang author licik yang satu ini. Setelah berlari dari kejaran puluhan penjaga, akhirnya mereka mendarat juga di salah satu dahan pohon. Jubah Kyuubi berkibar kesana kesini, terkena dengan terpaan angin malam. Begitu juga dengan tudung yang menutupi setengah waajahnya. Memperlihatkan bibirnya yang tersenyum misterius, sehingga membuat Kiba yakin akan ada peristiwa yang sangat merepotkan yang akan terjadi.

"Hei, bocah. Kau baik-baik saja" gumam pemuda itu dengan tampang serius. Ekor matanya menatap Kiba yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan apa-yang-akan-kamu-lakukan-selanjutnya-rubah-tua. Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanayalah seringai yang semakin melebar.

Dengan cepat, ia merogoh kantong yang tersemat di jubahnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah pesawat remote control. Di sampingnya, tertulis nama F-22 Raptor. Seketika itu, Kiba membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Tidak percaya dengan arah pikiran pemuda yang hanya terpaut 4 tahun diatasnya itu. "Kau gila!" teriak Kiba shock. Tidak percaya seorang Namikaze Kyuubi bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan salah satu mainan anak-anak pada saat misi berlangsung. "Kau mau apakan mainan milik Naruto, hah. Kalau dia ngamuk bagaimana?"

"Berisik Puppy!. Nanti aku belikan dia yang baru" balasnya sebelum kemudian meluncurkan mainan itu ke udara. Dengan lihai ia memainkan pesawat itu ke kiri dan ke kanan, menghindari dahan pohon yang tumbuh lebat di sana. Sampai pada suatu ketika pesawat mainan itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu salah satu gedung tua di pulau itu.

Tiit.. Tiit.. Tiit..

Ujung pesawat itu berbunyi kecil dengan warna merah berkedip dari arah kemudi depan. Detik selanjutnya sebuah senjata AIM-9 Sidewinder, hanya saja dengan ukuran mini terbuka.

Tiiit... tiit.. tit..

DUAR..

Suara ledakan itu terdengar jelas. Menghancurkan pintu yang terbuat dari baja tebal itu dengan mudah. Entah apa yang Kyubi tambahkan di pesawat mainan itu sehingga bisa membuat ledakan seperti itu. hanya Kami-sama dan dia saja yang tahu.

"Kyu, tidak bisakah kita menyusup daripada membuat keonaran seperti ini!." protes Kiba sembari menutup telinganya erat-erat untuk kesekian kalinya, meskipun hal itu tidak akan diindahkan sama sekali oleh si empu. Hah, sabar ya Kiba.

"Tidak!" balas Kyuubi dengan senyum devilnya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, Kiba tidak tau dan tidak akan tahu karena bisa dikatakan otak Kyuubi mampu menyamai otak Einstein. Tingkatan yang berada sangat jauh untuk otak kecilnya. Yang penting dalam misi ini adalah bisa mendapatkan obyek curiannya dan selamat dari kejaran penjaga dan polisi yang akan segera datang sehingga ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan anjing kesayangannya, Akamaru. "Dan berhentilah protes seperti itu, Puppy. Tunggu disini" lanjutnya sebelum berlari menuju gedung yang sudah luluh lantah akibat ulahnya itu. Tubuhnya yang ringan dengan kecepatan berlarinya yang hampir menyamai ninja tampaknya sangat memudahkannya untuk mencapai gedung tersebut.

"Tidak buruk" komentarnya masih dengan senyum devilnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan namun penuh aura keangkuhan di dalamnya. Puas dengan hasil senjata buatannya itu. Namun, langkah itu harus berhenti oleh sebuah suara tepuk tangan seseorang. Seketika, Kyubi mendengus kesal. Meskipun tanpa melihat, ia tahu persis siapa yang melakukannya. Dapat ia lihat melalui ekor matanya, sesosok pemuda dengan tinggi kira-kira 178 cm, rambut hitam panjang, dan tanda lahir berupa 'keriput' yang memanjang di sekitar hidungnya serta kulit pucatnya tengah bersandar dengan santainya di salah satu pohon.

"Kau lagi ternyata" dengusnya kemudian berjalan pelan memasuki gedung itu –yang pintunya sudah hancur- dengan tenang.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu melakukannya, Kyu-chan"

CTAK..

Samar-samar, terlihat tiga kedutan kesal menghiasi dahi Kyubi, tidak terima dengan panggilan baru dari seseorang yang sudah ia anggap pengganggu –musuh- tersebut. Namun, ia tidak ingin berhenti hanya untuk meladeni omong kosong pemuda itu. maka, ia terus berjalan tenang sembari menggerutu dalam hati. Ia memang sudah mengetahui kalau musuhnya itu akan datang –diundang ataupun tidak diundang- dimanapun ia melakukan aksinya. Entah bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan informasi secepat itu, untuk saat ini ia tidak tahu tetapi suatu saat ia pasti akan mengetahuinya. Hanya saja, yang ia kesalkan adalah sikap jahil dan ucapan pedas yang entah kenapa menohok hatinya.

"_Kau manis, Kyu-chan"_

"_Bagaimana kalau kau berhenti dengan pekerjaanmu, dan kita menikah"_

"_Uke tsundere sepertimu sangat menarik bagiku"_

Yapz... itulah kata-kata yang sering ia ucapkan. Seakan-akan di bibirnya itu tersimpan audio recorder yang setiap saat mengulang ucapannya. Cih, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Sibuk dengan pikirannya, tak terasa akhirnya Kyubi sampai juga di tempat tujuan. sebuah ruangan berukuran luas yang mempunyai dekorasi indah di permukaan dindingnya. Sangat indah, sehingga membuat Kyubi sedikit takjud melihatnya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Kyubi takjud. Tetapi sebuah berlian berukuran kepalan tangannya yang berkilau diterpa lampu ruangan tersebut. "Indah bukan?" ucap seorang pemuda yang ternyata mengikuti Kyubi sedari tadi. Mata kelamnya menatap punggung Kyubi, seakan-akan perkataannya yang tadi ia tujukan untuk Kyubi, bukan untuk permata itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau mengambilnya dengan penjagaan.." pemuda itu tersenyum misterius dan melemparkan sebuah koin ke arah berlian itu. Dan, seketika koin itu berubah menjadi abu, dengan bunyi letusan kecil. "..itu"

"Jangan panggil aku Kyubi the king of devil kalau aku tidak bisa melakukannya" gumam Kyubi dengan seringai devilnya. Kembali, ia merogoh kantong celananya hanya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus permen karet berwarna merah. Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum seringai samar-samar terlihat di bibirnya. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak salah memilih pemuda itu menjadi bahan permainannya sebelum melakukan aksi 'utama'nya. Bermain sebentar dengan 'korban' tidak apa-apa kan?, begitulah pikir pemuda itu saat ini.

Beralih dengan Kyuubi yang sekarang masih mengunyah benda berwarna merah itu dan beberapa menit kemudian mengeluarkannya.

"Perhatikan ini, Keriput" ucapnya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan melempar benda berwarna merah itu kearah berlian itu, dan..

DUAR...

Benda berwarna merah itu meledak keras ketika menghantam udara di sekitar tempat berlian itu disimpan. Entah apa yang mengenainya sampai-sampai meledak seperti itu. Author tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu #ditendang readers.

"Wow.. hebat" decak si pemuda kagum sembari menepuk tangannya berkali-kali.

"Hn" gumam Kyubi sebagai jawaban dari pujian si pemuda. Dengan cepat ia mengambil berlian tersebut dan menyimpannya di balik jubah bermotif awan merah miliknya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan berlian itu, Kyu?" tanya si pemuda. "Apa kau akan memakainya untuk acara pernikahan kita kelak?"lanjutnya yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare nomor wahid miliknya. "What? Menikah? Denganmu? Lebih baik aku mati saja deh" batin Kyubi miris memikirkan bagaimana nasib hidupnya kalau benar-benar harus menikah dengan makhluk Tuhan paling lebay satu ini. #di tendang Itachi FC.

"Jangan harap" dengus Kyubi sebelum melangkah keluar, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

"Wow, ternyata kau masih tsundere ya, Kyu-chan" gumamnya sembari menundukkan tubuhnya, menghindari lemparan guci yang melayang kearahnya. Siapa yang melemparnya?, kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Kyubi.. Seringai si pemuda yang dari awal samar-samar kini mengembang dengan lebarnya. Semakin lama semakin melebar, sehingga membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan merinding seketika.

"Dasar aneh" komentar seseorang dari arah belakang. Si pemuda seketika membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam, berkulit putih pucat dengan mata hitam kelam tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dengan tangan yang disedekapkan di dadanya. Ia memakai baju hakama berwarna dengan bagian depan baju terbuka, ia memakai ikat pinggang besar berwarna ungu. *baju Sasuke ketika berlatih di markas orochimaru*.

"Ah, Sasuke. Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" sapa si pemuda ramah. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. Bibirnya terangkat sebelah, memberikan senyum mengejek untuk pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Sejak kau bermesraan dengan pemuda berambut merah itu. aku tidak tahu pemuda bernama Itachi Uchiha sepertimu bisa berkata lebay seperti itu"jawabnya.

Si pemuda yang bernama Itachi itu tersenyum. "Aku juga baru tau kalau pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke bisa berbicara sepanjang itu. lagipula aku hanya ingin bermain dengan targetku dulu sebelum menangkapnya. Apa itu salah?" balasnya masih dengan tersenyum manis, menatap wajah adik kandungnya yang sudah berubah sejak ia pergi 10 tahun yang lalu itu.

"Hn. Lalu apa rencanamu?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Kembali, Itachi memamerkan seringai liciknya. Dan dapat dipastikan rencananya itu akan sangat berbahaya bagi tim Kitsune. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Kitsune dkk...

To be continued . .

Mind to review my simple fanfict..

Hay semua... Ryu hadir lagi nih dengan fict baru.. tolong jangan pukul Ryu kalau Ryu sudah bikin fict baru.. padahal fict yang lain belum di updet.. Hmm... gimana yah... ryu sedikit bingung dengan kelajutan fict ini.. and ryu ragu untuk melanjutkannya atau tidak...

mungkin itu tergantung review deh... Ya sudah, mungkin hanya itu yang akan ryu katakan,... see you next time minna.,..

HMMM... TERAKHIR KATA HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO.. semoga jadi Uke yang langgeng,..


End file.
